Conventionally, an electrical distribution system may include a plurality of different loads which, cumulatively, present a load to an external power grid. It may be desirable to monitor in real-time, or at regular intervals, the amount of load presented. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an electrical distribution system 100. The system includes an electrical load monitor 101. The monitor 101 may monitor a cumulative load through detection of voltage and current at meter interface 102. This cumulative load is presented to electrical power grid 103. The cumulative load is created by electrical loads 1-N, which are fed power through breaker panel 104. It should be appreciated that as loads 1-3 are presented at the single meter interface 102, the monitor 101 can only accurately measure the cumulative load versus any individual contributions from loads 1-3. However, as load N is serviced through meter 106 and individual load monitor 105, the individual contribution from load N may be readily determined. This information may be beneficial as to identifying energy saving or diagnostic opportunities associated with the load N. However, as there are no individual load monitoring devices integrated with loads 1-3, many energy saving opportunities may be lost. Furthermore, given the extra componentry (e.g., 105 and 106) necessary to monitor individual loads, costs associated with load monitoring may be prohibitive and may negate any potential energy savings.